


True Colors on Sale

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Kaliyo, having been exiled from the Alliance, gets down to business.





	True Colors on Sale

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed immediately after Kaliyo leaves the Alliance, chapter 37 of Knights of the Waking Alliance: http://www.swtorshenanigans.net/wordpresst/download/knights-of-the-waking-alliance-pdf/

Kaliyo released the hookah mouthpiece and leaned back. “It’s good,” she said, and blew out the rest of the smoke in a fragrant train of dots. “Zakuul ground maps around a major communications station. The Eternal Fleet is in total chaos, for reasons so entertaining I'd have to charge you to tell about ‘em. The point is, if you want an in on that city, now’s the time and this, here, is the place.”

“How fresh is this information?” said her mark…er, customer.

“I stole it three days ago. It was fresh then. There-” she pointed at the readout – “right there there’s probably a lot of defensive forces cleaning up. But that station in that corner? Primo real estate and they’re busy thinking about other places. This offer won’t last forever, but I promise the getting is good.”

“And just where did a two-bit arms dealer get accurate maps of Zakuulian military installations?”

“Come on. Since when do we ask each other where these little goodies come from?”

“And that ship?”

“Used market.”

“And those earrings?”

Kaliyo ran a nail up to her earlobe to feel the many-faceted Llordian gem there. Just the thought of its acquisition made her smile. “I feel a change of subject coming on.”

It was the illicit selling of Imperial secrets that had convinced the entertainingly besotted Wynston to cut her loose, years and years ago. It had been her own personal charms that had gotten her back into the game as an agent of his precious Alliance. She had swiped a few files while she was in that crummy operation’s HQ. Wynston could’ve stopped her if he wanted to.

But he’d been the one to grant her a ship and let her go after her plan resulted in the slaughter of allies and bystanders. He’d been the one to stall for time, to get her out alive and consequence-free. He was still besotted, and the very least she could do was monetize such generosity.

“What were we talking about?” Kaliyo said dreamily. “Oh, screw it. The Spade will take this if you won’t.”

“That imbecile?” said her mark…er, customer. “He’d bankrupt himself just getting to Zakuul. Ninety thousand, firm.”

“Ninety thousand gets you Quadrant One.”

“One and Two.”

“Fine. Are we done here?” She took the mouthpiece again and inhaled slowly, luxuriously. She let the exhalation take out the tension that always accompanied reminiscing about Wynston. That boy was a piece of work.

But she was out from under his thumb. She handed the data over and took the credits.


End file.
